familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1762-)
Meberg farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = October 24, 1762 Lista parish Farsund, Norway |Death = after 1801 Farsund, Norway |Burial = possibly Lista parish Farsund, Norway |Father = Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777) |Mother = Aaselena Hansdatter of Frøyland (1719-1788) |Spouse = Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) |Marriage = 1782 (age 18) possibly Lista parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) possibly Peder Hansen (1785-?) possibly Anna Maria Hansen (1786-?) Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log Aase Lene Hansdatter (1795-?) possibly Anna Marie Elisabeth Hansen (1796-?) Inger Hansdatter (1798-?) Anna Pedersdatter of Log (1802-?) |2nd Spouse = Peder Simonsen of Espelands |2nd Marriage = October 25, 1800 (age 36) Herad parish Farsund, Norway }} , 1762 and christened on October 24, 1764 at Lista, Vest-Agder, Norway. Her father was Peder Andersen.]] Parents *Peder Andersen of Meberg (c1740-?) Birth *October 22, 1762 Christening *October 24, 1762 at Lista, Vest-Agder, Norway. Lista is approximately 6 miles from Farsund. The incorrect date of birth of "1764" comes from the 1801 census. Also, Meberg, Pernille's birthplace, was within the administrative borders of recently defunct Lista (now part of Farsund), approximately 2 miles from the present day Lista airport. First marriage Pernille married Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) around 1784. He was 15 years older than her. Children All the children were baptized in Herad parish: *Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) *Peder Hansen (1785-?) who may have been a twin of Anne *Anna Maria Hansen (1786-?) *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) who married Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868) *Åselena Hansdatter (1795-?) *Anna Marie Elisabeth Hansen (1796-?) *Inger Hansdatter (1798-?) Second marriage Pernille married Peder Simonsen of Espelands on October 25, 1800 in Herad, Norway. She was 10 years older than her. Children *Anna Pedersdatter of Log (1802-?) Census In the 1801 census, her home farm was listed as "Midberg". Herad bygdebok Hans Hansen f. 1749 d. 1799. 1773 g.m. Anna Maria Simonsdtr. Briseid. Barn: Hans, Engel 1775 (d. liten). Anna Maria døde i 1776, og Hans Hansen ble gift igjen med Pernille Helene Pedersdtr. Meberg. Barn: Peder 1785 (d. liten), Anna Maria 1786, Peder Andreas 1790, Inger 1793, Åselena 1796, Hans Elias 1799. Hans delte garden i 1795 i to like store bruk mellom sønnene Hans av første ekteskap og Peder Andreas fra annet ekteskap. Pernille Helene gifta seg igjen i 1800 med ungkar Peder Simonsen Espeland. Han flytta til Log og var der ved folketellinga i 1801 ?kalt gardbruker, skomaker og skyss?skafferdreng. I 1802 fikk de datter Anna. Peder Andreas, som skulle ha halvparten av garden, var ennå bare en guttunge. Hans Hansen overtok sin del av farsgarden i 1796 for 150 rd. Anpart i bygninger var med i handelen. Han gifta seg samme år med Anna Maria Davidsdtr. Bøen. De fikk et par barn som døde små, og så i 1801 Trine Olene. Ved folketellinga det året var Hans gardbruker og fergedreng. Familien flytta til Bøen da David Tollisen var død. Garden på Log ble solgt i 1805 til Hans' svoger Ole Sakariassen Knustad, g.m. Anna Maria Hansdtr. Log f. 1786. (Norwegian) Hans Hansen (1749-1799). In 1773 he married Anne Marie Simonsdatter of Briseid (1755-1776). Their children were: Hans Hansen III of Log, Engel Hansen (1775); and Anna Maria Hansdatter (1776). Hans Hansen then married Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg. Their children were: Peder Hansen (1785); Anna Maria Hansdatter (1786-?); Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849); Inger Hansdatter (1793-?); Åselena Hansdatter (1796-?); and Hans Elias Hansen (1799-?). Hans delte garden i 1795 i to like store bruk mellom sønnene Hans av første ekteskap og Peder Andreas fra annet ekteskap. Pernille Helene in 1800 married Peder Simonsen of Espeland. Han flytta til Log og var der ved folketellinga i 1801 ?kalt gardbruker, skomaker og skyss? skafferdreng. I 1802 fikk de datter Anna. Peder Andreas, som skulle ha halvparten av garden, var ennå bare en guttunge. Hans Hansen overtok sin del av farsgarden i 1796 for 150 rd. Anpart i bygninger var med i handelen. Han gifta seg samme år med Anna Maria Davidsdatter of Bøen. De fikk et par barn som døde små, og så i 1801 Trine Olene. Ved folketellinga det året var Hans gardbruker og fergedreng. Familien flytta til Bøen da David Tollisen var død. Garden på Log ble solgt i 1805 til Hans' svoger Ole Sakariassen of Knustad, g.m. Anna Maria Hansdatter of Log (1786-?). (Partial translation from Norwegian to English) Lista bygdebok Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777). In 1729 he married Torborg Kristofferdatter Kalleberg (1682-1739). He in 1741 had married Aaselena Hansdatter Frøyland (1719-1788). Peder lived (with his first wife) on Kalleberg, then moved to Frøyland, and in 1760 moved back to Meberg. Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1762-?) was born on Meberg in 1762. His Father, Anders Pedersen was from Vestre Hauge in Lista parish. (page 151) Aaselena Hansdatter was the daughter of Hans Pedersen (1665-1735) from Grobo in Spind parish and Anne Torjesdatter (?-1747) from Dåreid in Spind parish. (page 260) Gallery Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070629620131.jpg|1762 birth in churchbook Image:Pernille 001a.gif|1762 birth in index Image:Pedersdatter-Pernille 1782.gif|1782 marriage to Hans Hansen of Log Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530330522.jpg|1782 marriage in Herad churchbook Image:Simonsen-Peder 1800.gif|1800 marriage to Peder Simonsen of Espelands Image:Pedersdatter-Pernille 01a.gif|1801 census Category:Non-SMW people articles